


Prove Your Loyalty

by A_Darker_Magic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, Dark Edelgard, Dark Hubert, Demonic Beast, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Giving Up, Hegemon Edelgard von Hresvelg, Humiliation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Spanking, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Darker_Magic/pseuds/A_Darker_Magic
Summary: In order to save her students, Byleth gives herself willingly over into Hubert's hands. She expected to be a prisoner, but Hubert wants to make sure Byleth will dance to Edelgard's tune. He wants her to prove her loyalty and bring her low.It is for her students, her friends. Byleth will endure.Too bad she has completely underestimated how far Hubert is willing to sink in his mission to break her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Prove Your Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark story. Please pay attention to the tags and take care if you decide to read.

She wanted to wipe that smug grin off Hubert’s face, she had tried repeatedly. But no matter how many times Byleth rewound the hands of time, he thwarted her. If she did not know better, she would think Hubert had some control over time as well. Every time she reversed time, adjusting her plan to counter him, but Hubert would use a new plan, forcing Byleth to rewind again as she watched one of her friends fall.

“It really is too bad I will have to kill you,” Hubert taunted her, magic on his fingertips as he raised his hands, preparing a spell for her. “Lady Edelgard is so very fond of you, after all.” That pleased smirk dropped, his lips twisting into a snarl. “But you had to go and chose that  _ dog  _ to follow instead. Now they’ll all die because of you.”

He was right. Byleth had nothing left. She reached for her powers, but they refused to answer her. Her legs were so weak she could barely stand, arms shaking so badly the Sword of the Creator was slipping from her grip. He was going to kill all of her students, not to mention herself, if Byleth could not think of something.

“What if I did?” Byleth snapped, a half mad plan forming in her head.

Hubert blinked in surprise, his magic flickering for a moment. “What,  _ exactly _ , are you offering, Professor?”

“Let them go,” Byleth said, tilting her head to indicate the rest of the Blue Lions who stood behind her, “and I will come with you willingly. I’ll be Edelgard’s prisoner, or whatever she wants, but you let them live. And you don’t try to go after them when this battle is over!” she rushed to add, guessing how Hubert’s mind would work. “You let them live in peace.”

“Professor!”

“No!”

“You can’t do that!” 

Byleth ignored the cries behind her. She did this for them. She would not watch them die, no matter the cost.

Hubert paused, tilting his head as if he were weighing the option. “I will agree to your terms,” he finally said, “on one condition.” Byleth held her breath, waiting to see what it would be. “I will leave them unharmed, but should any of them take up the fight against Lady Edelgard again, that protection is revoked.”

“Deal,” Byleth agreed before more protests could be issued forth from her students. Sylvain and Felix were cursing her, but Felix could barely stand, and she had watched Sylvain die too many times today already. Annette was bawling, pleading with her not to do this, while Mercedes knelt next to Ashe, taking the moment to try and heal the gash in his throat before he bled out, her own cheeks wet with tears. Ingrid stood silent guard, her feet on the ground after her pegasus was shot out from under her. Her arm was badly injured, making it difficult for her to hold a lance, but she would do her duty. Dimitri had disappeared somewhere near the start of the battle, and Byleth could only hope Dedue was keeping him safe.

Edelgard’s army had crushed their forces, and had crushed the Alliance as well. Byleth had no idea where Claude or any of the Golden Deer were, but she hoped they would escape this bloody field. The war was over. Even if they continued fighting, it would be futile. 

But if Byleth gave herself over, then her students...no, her friends, would have a chance to continue living. She hoped they could find some sort of peace in whatever world Edelgard was going to create.

“Ingrid. Mercedes,” Byleth snapped. “Get them out of here.”

She did not look back, but knew the moment when the two women complied with her order. Sylvain started screaming, covering Ingrid’s soft murmur that finally had him relent as a sob tore its way from his throat. Felix promised he would come rescue her, but Byleth wished he would not try something so stupid. It took an agonizingly long time for the Lions to quit the field, but Byleth never once turned away from Hubert’s gaze. She would not give him that satisfaction.

“Seize her,” Hubert finally ordered. 

Imperial soldiers were on her in mere seconds. The Sword of the Creator was pulled from her hands, Byleth too weak to resist even if she wanted to. Iron shackles were placed around her wrists, her arms held behind her back. 

That pleased smirk was back on Hubert’s face as he stepped forward, securing a matching iron collar around her neck. He attached a chain to the collar, giving it a tug and causing Byleth to stumble forward. “Well then,” he practically purred, “let us go see Lady Edelgard. She will be so happy to see you, Professor.”

/

Byleth heard voices outside her cell, and glared at the noble man who suddenly appeared before her. She had met him before. What was his name? He opened his mouth to snear, and it came to her. Arundel. 

“Well, look at this. The Fell Star brought low, not by a blade or spell, but by her own compassion.”

Fell Star? Only one other person had called her that. Solon. 

Byleth’s glare became sharper as she got to her feet, the chains around her wrists clinking softly as they moved with her, but it only seemed to amuse Arundel. She wondered if he would be quite so smug if there were no bars separating them, preventing Byleth from wrapping her hands around his throat.

“Enough of that,” came Hubert’s exasperated voice. “Is there not some experiment for you to see to?”

Arundel shrugged noncommittally as he turned to face the dark mage. “I will always have time to come see the Fell Star.”

“Per the agreement, she is not yours,” Hubert snapped. “And Lady Edelgard has summoned her, so you will have to finish your gloating later.”

Arundel’s smile grew dark, like some slippery slimy thing that would leave Byleth washing her hands for ages to get the feel of it off of her skin if she could touch it. Hubert waited until the other man turned on his heel and the sounds of his footfalls had faded away. 

Only then did he unlock Byleth’s cell. Byleth forced herself to stand completely still as Hubert circled around her, refusing to let him see her as prey. She had been stripped of her clothes, given instead only a plain white shift that was too tight on her chest and too thin to truly hide anything. She was practically naked before him, but nudity had never really bothered Byleth before. She would not let it phase her now. Gloved fingers caressed her wrists, checking them for any marks. Hubert hummed softly, apparently pleased with what he saw. 

She gritted her teeth as his hand came up to her neck, checking to make sure the leather collar was sitting comfortably. Byleth was glad they had gotten rid of the iron one once they reached the capital, but she wished they would not collar her at all. She hated the feeling of that leather against her skin, knowing what it signified. 

But this was part of the deal, so Byleth would bear it.

“Very good. Lady Edelgard would be angry if you were marred,” Hubert said as he unlocked the chains that bound her hands from the wall. “Well, before she approves of it at least,” he added, that smugness once more making Byleth’s skin crawl. 

A chain was run between the manacles around her wrists, a leash attached to her collar. “Come then,” Hubert said with a pull on her leash, causing Byleth to stumble forward. He was much too fond of that, in her opinion at least. “We must not keep Lady Edelgard waiting.”

The halls of the castle were strangely empty as Hubert led her through them. Byleth could hear movement every now and then, but they came across no one, not even a servant. The loudest sounds were Hubert’s booted steps and her own naked ones. She tried to map out the route they took, but Hubert took her around so many twists and turns, even with her years of finding her way through wilderness, Byleth was beginning to feel disjointed and lost.

After an eternity, they reached two intricately carved doors. Four guards, the first people she had seen besides Hubert, quickly opened the heavy doors, allowing them entrance into the throne room. They were immediately closed behind them, Byleth’s heart jumping at the loud thump of their closing. 

The room seemed impossibly long, but even from the other end Byleth could tell there was something wrong with Edelgard. Featherless wings, black and almost metal looking, spread out behind her. Large black pauldrons sat on her shoulders, something Byleth did not think were rubies glittered on her shoulders. She had swapped her usual red dress for one of black, and as they drew closer, Byleth saw her skin was paler. But there was something on her face, like small plates of metal. Her fingers were twisted into long black claws, as long as Byleth’s arm, and hooked over the arms of the throne.

And her eyes! Byleth drew up short, a small gasp escaping her lips as Hubert continued forward, causing her to stumble as she was dragged her along. Edelgard’s eyes were completely black, her pupils glowing red dots in a corrupted face. What had happened to her?

Hubert looked back over his shoulder, pulling on her leash again. He did not look happy about the delay. Byleth had to force herself forward, every instinct in her body telling her to flee. If she had her sword that would be one thing, she would have stood a chance, but whatever Edelgard had become, Byleth did not think she could take her on with her bare hands.

But no, she had to quash that instinct. She made a deal. She was here at Edelgard’s pleasure, and it would remain that way so long as Hubert kept up his end of their deal.

Hubert came to a stop a few meters from the throne, sweeping into a bow. He pulled on Byleth’s leash until she too dipped into an awkward curtsy. “You should be honored,” he whispered in a harsh tone to her. “You are one of the first to see Lady Edelgard’s new form.” 

Edelgard smiled, the kind expression on that face so very wrong. It sent a shiver down Byleth’s spine, her hands balling into fists as she attempted to hide.

“Lady Edelgard,” Hubert’s voice rose as he addressed the Emperor, head still lowered as he rose from his bow. “I have brought the Professor as you asked.”

Edelgard nodded, not saying anything. Her dark eyes studied Byleth as if she were a curiosity. Byleth had no idea what Edelgard wanted from her, but there was a sudden fear that settled in the pit of her stomach. No, she could not let them see it. She had to keep her face blank. Do not let them see. For once, her trouble at expressing emotions needed to serve her well.

That single movement from Edelgard seemed to indicate something, for Hubert turned to Byleth with that pleased smirk she already hated so very much. His hand slid up the leash until he grasped where it attached to the collar, his other hand landing on her shoulder. There was a soft click, and Byleth felt the manacles open, clattering onto the tile below. It was a trap. It had to be a trap.

_ Do not move _ , Byleth chanted in her head.  _ Whatever he does, do not move. _

And then Hubert tugged at the thin material of her shift, pulling it off her shoulder. He repeated the same on the other side, the material catching on her ample chest as it fell. Hubert’s gaze turned hungry, Byleth holding her breath as his forefinger hooked over the material and pulled. The shift fell the rest of the way to the floor, slowed by her hips for the briefest of moments, pooling at her feet, leaving her dressed only in that humiliating collar.

Hubert wore his lust plain on his face, but Edelgard stared at her with something akin to love. Byleth swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, staring forward at nothing in particular. She could not show them her discomfort, she would not allow them that.

“Now,” Hubert said, breaking the silence that had settled over the throne room. He dropped the leash and stepped back, that dark magic he was so fond of flickering to life around his fingers. “You are going to prove your loyalty to Lady Edelgard.”

“I don’t see how being naked has anything to do with that,” Byleth shot back, forcing a neutrality to her tone she had not used in so long. “I already said I would be, so long as you do not harm my friends.”

“Words are cheap,” Hubert countered. “We need a….more substantial assurance.”

He released the spell, and Byleth felt the magic wash over her. For a moment she was not sure what he had done, not until she realized her nipples were growing hard in the cool air of the room. Everything suddenly felt much more intense, and Byleth shivered, unable to stop it, as the very air seemed to tease her. She could feel slick begin to soak her core, and Byleth had to fight the urge to rub her legs together to give herself any sort of friction to work with. 

Her entire body was over sensitive, and Byleth really did not want to know what Hubert had planned for her that required this, dreading that she would soon find out anyways. She summoned to mind the images of her students, her precious Blue Lions; of Seteth, and Flayn, and Shamir, who had trusted her and lent her strength. She had let them down once, she could not do so again.

Hubert was studying her again, and Byleth thought he looked more like a vulture than the eagle his class was named after. She clenched her jaw when that dark glow sprang forth around his hand, trying to ignore the way her body wished to tremble. It seemed to amuse him, her mix of acceptance and refusal, and his eyes drank in everything. 

“Lady Edelgard has chosen well,” Hubert said softly, Edelgard tilting her head in acknowledgement. 

That purple light flared, and a circle appeared beneath Byleth. Its color reflected Hubert’s magic, slowly rising and coming to life. Tendrils sprang forth from the floor, wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Byleth could not stop her mouth from opening in surprise, could not suppress the tiny gasp that left her lips, at their touch. Sliding over her skin they caressed her, handling her with a strange care, her body responding with a heat flaring to life. It went straight to her core, and she could feel slick on her thighs. 

The tendrils lifted her, pulling her up by the arms. Byleth bit her lip to keep from crying out, but another tendril wrapped around her waist, giving her more support, before it could become too painful. The tendrils around her ankles forced her legs up, into a half kneeling position, opening her to reveal her pussy to their eager eyes. More tendrils wrapped around her, Byleth fighting not to throw her head back and moan as they wrapped around her arms and legs, tying her firmly in place. 

Hubert had made her into a show piece, perfectly displayed for whatever humiliation he had in store.

Byleth’s breath hitched as a thicker tendril rested on her stomach, slowly sliding up between her breasts. She did her best not to squirm, but knew from the way Hubert’s eyes glinted with satisfaction that she had not succeeded completely. The tip of the tentacle lifted from her chest, swaying back and forth in front of her like a charmed snake. 

She was so distracted by it, she missed another thick tendril rise up and slid against her folds. Byleth gasped, straining against the magical bonds, but they held tight, pulling her arms higher and spreading her legs further apart. 

The thick tendril in front of her face struck, forcing its way into her open mouth. Byleth let loose a strangled scream around it, the tendril between her legs sliding into her pussy. It filled her, not giving her a chance to adjust, smaller ones caressing her clit and wrapping around her breasts. She moaned again, back arching as she clenched around the tentacle invading her, her vision whiting out for a moment.

Hubert was laughing, nothing more than a deep chuckle, when her senses came back to her. The tendrils still held her up, the ones in her mouth and pussy moving slowly as they fucked her. Her body was already heating again, wanting more, even as Byleth chanted the names of those she was doing this for in her mind. Sylvain and Felix, Mercedes and Annette, Ashe and Ingrid, Dedue...Dimitri. Her heart sank at the thought of the blond prince, wondering if he would be disgusted with her, or if this would finally be the thing that snapped him out of his darkness to care about something more than the dead.

“My, my,” Hubert said softly, fingers moving slowly in rhythm with the tentacles invading Byleth. “Coming as soon as you have something shoved up that lewd cunt of yours. The spell must be stronger than I thought. Or maybe you just really needed that.”

He stepped closer to her, leaning in to taunt her as his voice dropped. “One would think that feral prince would have given to you good, what with the way he used to fawn over you.” Byleth watched Edelgard frown, surprised she had even been able to hear her retainer from her position on top of the dais. 

Hubert seemed to realize he had overstepped and displeased his mistress, bowing his head and leaning back away from her. His fingers flicked, and Byleth cried out again as the tentacle inside her began to pick up its pace. Another caressed her lower back, and Byleth had a sinking feeling she knew where it was headed. Sure enough, the thread of magic slid between her cheeks, poking at her ass. Byleth squirmed, trying to move away from it even though she knew it was futile. The tendril continued poking at her, Byleth shaking as it pushed its way inside. She was at least glad that whatever magic this was, it did not tear her as it entered. Hubert teased her with it, the tendril in her pussy slowing its pace again, as the one gently thrusting into her ass gradually grew in size, stretching her around it.

There was a pause, in which Hubert seemed to be fully satisfied with stuffing all of her holes, giving Byleth a moment to brace herself. The left side of his smirk tugged higher, and then he snapped his fingers. 

Despite knowing what was coming, Byleth still screamed as all of the tentacles began to fuck her in earnest. The smaller ones were still playing with her clit and breasts, sliding over her nipples as they played with her. The ones that held her arms and legs writhed against her, still holding her in place, but creating even more friction against her skin. It was too much, even without Hubert’s spell Byleth did not know if she could have resisted. She moaned, long and low, body trembling as she came for a second time.

“Let’s try something a little different now,” Hubert purred. Byleth was still out of it, not realizing what was happening until she found herself flipped upside down. Her breasts fell against her chin, her arms now held beneath her. The floor was still a good foot below her fingers. 

The truly humiliating part was how the tendrils yanked her legs straight, still holding them spread. The two thicker ones inside her were now thrusting deeper into her. Goddess, it felt so good. They were relentless, fucking her pussy and ass at a brutal pace. The one in her mouth shoved further inside, Byleth gagging around its thickness.

She was disgusted with herself, but her body was enjoying it. If she gave in now, she would be nothing more than a mewling moaning mess, begging the tendrils to fuck her until she passed out. 

But she would not beg. Hubert could do whatever he wanted to her, Byleth would prove her loyalty, but she would not beg.

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut to the point it was painful, biting back the moan as she came yet again. Goddess, it felt so good. 

Her body was trembling from more than pleasure now, unable to keep up as the tendrils did not let up. She was flipped again, her face toward the doors, backside presented to the throne. If she were on the floor, Byleth would be on her hands and knees, but as it was, she was lifted high enough for Edelgard to have a rather specktacular view of the tendrils fucking into her pussy and ass. The one in her mouth slid free, Byleth gasping as her aching jaw was given a break.

She bit her lip, trying to hold back the gasps and moans that formed in her throat. Hubert clicked his tongue, obviously displeased with that. “I freed your mouth so we could hear you. Do not hold back now.”

Byleth’s answer was gritted teeth. She was quickly rewarded with one of the tendrils slapping across both her cheeks. Her head snapped up, gasping in surprise. He had just spanked her! 

“There we go,” Hubert praised. “Although, I think…” The tendril slapped across her skin again, a seed of fear forming in Byleth’s stomach at how wonderful the pain felt. “Ah yes, I think you enjoy that. Your cunt certainly does.”

Byleth whined before she could stop herself. The tendrils worked her, thrusting inside her and spanking her at the same time. It left Byleth without a moment to collect herself, Hubert succeeding in drawing forth all those little sounds she had tried to hide. 

It began to all blend together, the pleasure the tendrils gave her, her body trembling as she came over and over again. She was exhausted and shivering, Hubert occasionally changing her position. Byleth was held facing Edelgard on her side, legs pulling so wide she was practically doing the splits, her arms bound between her breasts. Then she was on her back, arms and legs falling with gravity, head lulling to the side, too overwhelmed to fight the pretty picture Hubert wanted. They made her kneel in the air again, the tendril around her waist lifting her up before dropping her back down on the other tendrils, setting a pace that made her tits bounce painfully. 

Byleth no longer knew which had come first. She was so tired, desperately trying to hold onto the threads of what made her her. Hubert was cutting at them with a dull knife, slowly fraying them despite fighting against him. It was the memory of her friends that cleared her tired mind, reminding her just why she was allowing herself to be subjected to this. She would endure.

The tendrils lowered her to the ground, so that Byleth was kneeling before Hubert. She was still gasping weakly, the tendrils moving inside her, but they had slowed their relentless pace. She watched as Hubert unlaced the ties of his pants, moving enough of the fabric aside to free his cock. Of course, she should have guessed.

Byleth gathered her will, using every ounce of it to not flinch when Hubert caressed her cheek with his gloved fingers. She was beginning to hate the feel of leather against her skin. The tendrils were holding her up, and Byleth knew she would be on the ground if it were not for their support. Goddess her body hurt. It hurt, and it felt so good. The tendrils were teasing her now, and despite how many times they had already made Byleth cum, she could feel them working her up again, wishing they would just pound into her until she was screaming once more.

“Come now, Professor,” Hubert said almost lovingly. “This is just another step in proving your loyalty.”

Byleth took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Hopefully once Hubert had his way with her it would be over. Surely showing she was willing to give herself to Edelgard’s loyal retainer would show just how dedicated she was holding up her end of the bargain.

Hubert was still waiting patiently when she opened her eyes. He had a hand on the base of his cock, and gently smacked it against Byleth’s cheek, demanding she open her mouth. Fine then, if he wanted to cum so badly, she would make him. Byleth wrapped her lips around Hubert, swallowing all of him in one go. He was by no means small, but he had just spent quite awhile fucking her throat with pure magic. His cock was an easy swallow after that.

Above her, Hubert gave a shuddering moan. His hand moved to her hair, fingers tangling there to give him leverage as his hips thrusted against her face. “There we go,” he whispered. “You will make a lovely pet indeed. Once we deal with that troublesome defiance. You look at me like that, Professor, and it will make me think were it not for our deal you would bite my dick off.” 

That was true, but Byleth’s brow furrowed even as she sucked on him, her tongue playing with his shaft even as he continued to fuck her face. A pet? What did he mean by that? She had thought Edelgard wanted her to join her, or at the very least prevent her from fighting against the Empire any longer. What were they going to do to her?

Hubert’s hand tightened in her hair. She could feel his body start to tense, watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Byleth was prepared for him to cum down her throat. She was not prepared for Hubert to suddenly throw her off his cock, and the tendrils to lift her up. Byleth cried out in surprise, her body lifted and legs forced to wrap around Hubert’s waist. 

The tendril that had been violating her ass slid free. Byleth’s breath hitched when she felt Hubert press against her, his hands on her hips and that terrible smile on his lips. Slowly, Byleth’s body trembling around him, the tendrils pressed her down, dropping her onto Hubert. 

It felt different than the tentacles, the difference more pronounced as the one thrusting inside her pussy began to fuck her in earnest again. Hubert was warmer, and when he moved it was not mindless. He fucked her with purpose, and something about that stole her breath. She felt her toes curl, her body unable to withstand that warmth. Goddess, how long was that spell of his going to last?

“Do not hide your face, Professor,” Hubert instructed. It was only then, with his breath against her neck as he leaned forward, that Byleth realized she had turned away. She could only imagine the image she presented, like some innocent maid being taken for the first time, turning her face away in shame even as her body arched and begged for more. “I want to see how much you enjoy my cock,” he continued. “I want to see how much you enjoy having your ass violated.”

As if those tendrils had not been doing so for hours now. 

Byleth forced herself to relax, to simply let Hubert take. Hubert set an easy pace, taking time to enjoy her. His hands wandered over her body, sliding up her sides and cupping her breasts. When he pinched her nipples, Byleth threw her head back, squirming against the tendrils, unsure if she was trying to escape or press more of herself against his hands. 

And then she felt the tentacle inside her pussy grow, expanding as the one that had taken her ass first did when it had entered her. Byleth gasped, staring up at Hubert with wide eyes. He chuckled in response, his next thrust nowhere near as controlled as the previous. Apparently her reaction had excited him. 

“Trust me, Professor, you’ll be thankful for the preparation when you see what comes next.”

Byleth moaned, her ass clenching around him and making him groan loudly. What came next? She guessed it really was too much to hope that Hubert would be done with her after this. She was beginning to think she might not survive to the end of this humiliation.

Hubert leaned forward again, grabbing one of her breasts and mouthing at her flesh. He rolled her nipple between his teeth, tongue lashing out against her as he gave a particularly hard thrust into Byleth’s body. Byleth screamed, her back arching, fingers clawing at thin air, as another orgasm hit, more intense than the ones the tendrils had pulled from her body.

She was left panting heavily, groggily realizing that Hubert was sliding free of her. She moaned at the loss, feeling empty as the tendrils placed her on the ground, the floor cool against her back. They were gentle in their caresses as they unraveled from around her, sinking back into the floor and disappearing. She could feel a warmth pooling beneath her, knowing that Hubert’s cum was dripping from her abused hole. She was vaguely aware of him stuffing himself back into his pants and replacing them, looking none the worse for wear beside a few hairs out of place.

Hubert knelt beside her, helping Byleth to sit up and holding a waterskin to her lips. Byleth did not even care what was in it. She grabbed it and began to down the contents, relief flooding her as the cool liquid hit her tongue. It felt wonderful against her sore throat. 

“Drink up, Professor. You’ll need your strength for this.”

That was the second time Hubert had hinted at something more. Byleth held the container to her lips, using the moment to try and gather her wits. Her body was tired and she felt so weak, mind trying to punch into submission that part of her that reacted with thrill that there would be more pleasure and pain to come. Hubert was awakening a part of her Byleth had not known about herself. 

There was a point where Byleth could no longer pretend to be drinking anymore, and Hubert reached out to take the waterskin from her. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, staring into her eyes as if he were searching for something. By the way he smirked, Byleth figured he found it.

“I was wondering if this would be a bit too drastic, but it seems there is still some fight in you that needs to be beaten out.”

Wonderful, Byleth thought. He could hint and poke all he liked, but Byleth would not give him that pleasure.

She only held onto that thought until the doors to the throne room opened and a massive demonic beast was led inside. It looked different from the others she had seen, definitely larger, but there was no denying what it was. She only came up midway on the thing’s leg, its massive paws twice as big as her head. Its face was framed with an impressive mane, but it did not move as the thing walked, corded muscle twisted in mockery rather than the soft hair it would be on a real lion. 

“I was simply going to kill him, given that he tried to kill Lady Edelgard even after we made our deal. I would have had every right to do so, given the conditions. But despite what everyone says, I can be compassionate.”

What was Hubert talking about? This couldn’t be...it couldn’t be one of her students. Her heart was in her throat, looking at the creature with a new purpose. 

And then she saw it, the missing eye, filled in with a stolen crest stone. Of course he would still go after Edelgard, still gripped by the voices of the dead. Did he still hear them even now?

“Dimitri?” Byleth whispered, already knowing the answer.

The beast swung his head at the sound of his name, standing up on his back legs and rushing forward. Dimitri roared, the noise shaking Byleth to her bones. But the attack she was expecting did not come. He stopped before her and roared again, a massive cock sliding from a sheath within his body as it became erect.

And then she understood.

“You want me to have sex with a demonic beast?” Byleth asked, unable to fully keep the tremble out of her voice. 

Hubert placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning over her back. Dimitri growled as Hubert caressed her arms, but there was something that held him back from actually doing anything to attack the man. “I thought you would be happy,” Hubert said, voice low as his breath brushed against the shell of her ear. “He was certainly fond of you, when he was sane at any point. And I know you desired him as well.” Hubert clicked his tongue and shook his head, disheveled hair falling against her cheek. “A teacher getting off to the thought of one of her students. How very shameful, Professor.”

Byleth’s heart clenched as the memory was dragged up. Inviting Dimitri into her room for tea on his birthday. His accidental confession of love. Stumbling and blushing as he excused himself, leaving her standing alone. Sitting on the edge of her bed as she processed, allowing herself to think of what ifs that could be after graduation. Leaning back on her pillows, one hand cupping her breasts while the other slid into her shorts. Moaning his name as she came. 

But she had refused to entertain that dream again, not even when she returned to the monastery. Dimitri was a prince, meant to be a king, and Byleth was merely a mercenary turned teacher. She was not meant for him.

But now they had twisted Dimitri and her memory of that night, had turned him into something repulsive with their experiments. They had made him a mockery of one of the Kingdom’s most sacred symbols. 

“It’s a more magnanimous offer than you realize,” Hubert continued. “That retainer of his followed, and once again I stayed my hand from striking him down. He now resides in a cell in the dungeons, but it would be so easy to change that should you decide…” Hubert trailed off, squeezing Byleth’s arms and placing a poisoned kiss on her cheek, “...that your loyalty does not extend as far as you say.”

They had Dedue. 

And if she wanted to save him, she had to let this thing that was and was not Dimitri have its way with her.

In the end, there was no choice at all.

Byleth swallowed against the lump in her throat, hands curling into fists against the cool tile as Dimitri pawed at the ground, his massive cock already dripping precum. Before she could back out, let her fear and common sense overrule her, Byleth nodded her head sharply. 

Hubert moved away, and whatever power held Dimitri back was released. He rushed forward, picking up Byleth in his large paws. They held onto her hips and sides, her large breasts bouncing against the not fur that covered them as he lifted her. They still moved like human fingers, like long claws, and Byleth had to fight the wave of revulsion that rose in her again at the extreme wrongness of it all.

There was no gentleness left in Dimitri. He could recognize her, but it seemed only to the extent to remember that he at one point had desired her. Byleth screamed as Dimitri brought her down on his cock much too fast, filling her pussy. Goddess it was so painful. She did not want to imagine what it would be like if Hubert had not spent the time preparing her for this. Even still, Dimitri’s cock was insanely large, and he seemed determined to shove the entire thing within her. She felt as if her body were tearing apart.

Above her, Dimitri moaned as he finally bottomed out, Byleth unable to do much more beside twitch in his grip, legs hanging limply as they were spread to her limit around him. He adjusted, twisting his cock inside her, and Byleth answered with her own low moan. 

Seemingly satisfied, Dimitri pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still within her. It took an eternity to remove that giant length from her, but all too suddenly it was slammed into her body once more. Dimitri set a punishing pace, thrusting into her over and over again. The pain did not decrease, but as her body grew more used to it, Byleth began to find pleasure in it. That alone let her know how far she had sunk.

Byleth managed to lift her head, heart leaping into her throat as she looked down the length of her body. She could see Dimitri’s cock moving within her, the skin of her stomach moving with each thrust into her body. She shivered in his paws, grasping desperately for anything to keep her sane. But that thick cock just kept fucking her, and every time Byleth reached for a thought it was torn away as that exquisite mix of pain and pleasure was rammed into her.

And he was so hot! The tendrils had warmed only once they were within her, relying on her own body warmth. Hubert’s warmth was much more pleasant, but Dimitri was a fraction away from burning her.

Dimitri’s breaths became more strained, his grip on her tightening. After so long of Dimitri simply bouncing her up and down, using her as his personal cock sleeve, the change was noticeable. Byleth began to struggle again, no longer having the ability to think of hiding her fear. Her mind was running on pure survival mode, and she was terrified of what would happen when Dimitri came. 

Dimitri ignored her struggles, growling as he clutched her tighter. Byleth moaned, the sound half a strangled scream, and she realized there was a wetness on her cheeks. She could only cling to the one thought she kept having throughout the whole experience, that it was painful, but oh so wonderful. 

The beast above her screamed his release, Byleth echoing it as hot cum filled her. She could feel it inside her, escaping around Dimitri’s cock to flow down her thighs. Byleth watched in horror as he continued to cum, the amount of it that he was pouring into her body caused her stomach to stretch. She began to struggle, Dimitri letting her go this time and dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. The last of his release painted her stomach and breasts, Byleth’s skin reddening with the heat of it. 

She could feel it pouring out of her, creating a mess beneath her, but she was too weak to move away. The bump in her stomach, making Byleth look as if she were a few months into a pregnancy, slowly receded as her body attempted to rid itself of the excess semen within her. 

Just when feeling began to return to her limbs, Byleth felt those cold paws wrap around her again. She made a small noise of protest, but it was ignored. Dimitri flipped her over, Byleth facing the floor. Her arms and legs hung down and she whimpered as Dimitri’s cock pressed against her entrance again. 

The whimpers grew louder as Dimitri entered her again, once more using Byleth’s abused body. If she were not so out of it, she would have noted the hints of care Dimitri handled her with this time. But she was too far gone for such thoughts. 

From between her bouncing tits, Byleth watched as Dimitri’s cock stretched her body, traced its movements as her stomach bulged against its girth. Her body twitched through another orgasm at some point, but it was once more all blurring together. Dimitri fucked her through it, those large paws moving her up and down even as his powerful thrusts destroyed her body. 

She wanted to die.

She wanted more.

Dimitri moaned, reminding Byleth of a wounded animal. He bent over her, Byleth able to feel his hot breath on her back. Something slick slid across her back, and it took awhile for her fragmented mind to realize that Dimitri was licking down her spine in some terrible mockery of a kiss.

His thrusts once more became desperate, squeezing Byleth too tightly in his eagerness until she cried out in pain. Dimitri’s grip immediately relaxed, but he did not let her go, thrusting into her once more before Byleth felt that heat pouring into her again. Byleth watched her stomach expand, this time filling out fuller than it had the first time Dimitri had taken her. Goddess, she looked like she was truly pregnant now. Could he even get her pregnant? Would she be forced to bear some demonic monster child?

It did not matter anymore. Dimitri dropped her again, Byleth lying in a thick pool of the beast’s cum. She did not notice Edelgard raise a clawed hand, Hubert bowing his head in response. She did not see Hubert’s magic flare to life, the crest stone implanted in Dimitri’s missing eye glowing in reaction. The beast he had become grumbled in discontent, but satiated by the mating session, ambled over to lay down beside the raised dais upon which Edelgard sat.

Byleth was barely aware of the semen beneath her and inside her disappearing, body shivering at the loss of its warmth. Hubert’s shoes entered her line of sight, and he leaned down to lift her chin, forcing Byleth to look at him. She could barely focus on him, her glassy eyed stare bringing that satisfied smirk back to his face.

“She is ready, Lady Edelgard,” he announced. 

The soft noise of metal on metal sounded as Hubert picked up her forgotten leash. When he pulled at it, Byleth followed the movement without thinking, raising her head to meet his gaze. “Come, Professor. We mustn’t keep her waiting.”

Byleth struggled to her feet, wavering once she managed to do so. There was a purpose to this. There was a reason she was doing this, a reason she had gone through all these horrors. She could not remember what it was at the moment, but she knew there was one. All of this would be in vain if she could not comply with this demand. 

Hubert led her to the stairs of the dais, patient with Byleth’s slow pace. He left her at the base of the stairs, ascending to place the leash in Edelgard’s large clawed hand. “My Lady,” he said with a bow, his tone reverent in a way Byleth had not heard him use with anyone else. 

“Thank you, Hubert,” Edelgard answered, speaking for the first time since the start of this whole ordeal. Her voice sounded almost normal, but there was a note, a too false sweetness to it, that made Byleth’s stomach churn and bile rise in her throat. 

“Kneel,” Edelgard ordered. There was no sternness to the word, Edelgard’s tone caring and kind. There were many things that had frightened Byleth today, but that took the cake. The corrupted Emperor tugged on the leash, not having to do so very hard to bring Byleth to her knees.

Hubert smirked from his place next to the throne, but Edelgard only had eyes for Byleth. “Come, my pet,” again delivered in that obsessive fondness. 

Edelgard pulled on the leash again, the collar tugging painfully at Byleth’s neck. She did not think she had the strength to stand, but she doubted that was what Edelgard wanted from her. No, Edelgard wanted her to crawl, her smile shining brightly as Byleth moved her hands in front of her, dragging herself up the dais one stair at a time.

Byleth was breathless by the time she completed the task. One of those terrifying clawed hands cupped her chin, forcing Byleth to look up at the Emperor on her throne. That smile was still there. A few hours ago Byleth would have glared up at her, she would have stood defiant. Now, she found herself unable to care.

“This is for you.” Edelgard pulled back the black skirts that covered her lap, revealing a large cock, already erect and waiting for Byleth’s touch. 

The pieces clicked together in her broken mind, the whole thing finally making sense. Hubert’s hints of Edelgard’s fondness for her, but everyone had known that. Back at the Academy Edelgard had become a blushing mess any time Byleth spoke to her. But then there were those statements that Edelgard had done this for her, that she was one of the first to see the Emperor in this form. The reason she had been stashed away in a cell for a week before finally being presented to Edelgard, that was clear too. Edelgard had allowed those dark mages to do something to her. When Byleth was brought to Enbarr, when it was clear she was securely in Edelgard’s grip, the Emperor had given herself over to them to fulfill her dreams of having Byleth for herself.

This cock was for her. Edelgard had gone through all this so that Byleth could fulfill her duties as the Emperor’s consort and provide an heir for the throne. They had brought her low so that Byleth would know her place.

Edelgard’s cock twitched before her, nowhere near as large as Dimitri’s but still bigger than any human male’s. The underside of it was dotted in those strange glowing red orbs, the entire thing covered in the same strange plates that were sunk into her face.

Byleth leaned forward, just able to wrap both her hands around the base of Edelgard’s cock. Yes, this was made for her, and Byleth knew she would already willing surrender all she was to it. Her mouth, her tits, her ass and pussy, even her womb, it all would belong to Edelgard. The Emperor had called her pet, and that was all Byleth was good for now. 

She took a deep breath before closing the distance between her mouth and the tip of the large cock, her tongue licking up the drops of precum. Edelgard drew in a sharp breath, her clawed hands tightening on the arms of the throne.

Byleth knew what she had to do, she knew what was expected of her. 

Her hands stroked the thick shaft as she opened her mouth, only able to comfortably take the tip of the massive thing into her. Edelgard made soft noise of contentment as Byleth worked, increasing in volume the longer Byleth did so. It was almost peaceful, sucking on that large member, her hands working to bring her mistress pleasure.

At least, it was until one of those clawed hands grabbed that back of Byleth’s head and forced her further down Edelgard’s shaft. Byleth gagged, choking around Edelgard as ropes of hot cum shot down Byleth’s throat. 

She had barely enough time to swallow it all before Edelgard’s claws grabbed her, lifting Byleth up onto her lap. Byleth could feel Edelgard’s erection pressing against her backside, still hard despite just finding release. 

“Now,” Edelgard sighed, Byleth only now realizing just how large Edelgard’s entire form had become as she was settled on the woman’s lap. 

“Ah!” Byleth gasped out as she was lifted. After everything that had happened today, Byleth knew what was coming next. Edelgard’s cock poked at her entrance, brought down hard and forced to take the entire thing all at once.

Edelgard’s dark eyes stared down at her, triumph and obsession the only recognizable emotions. Those clawed fingers wrapped around Byleth’s sides, similar and so very different from how Dimitri had held her earlier. Edelgard had no trouble rising Byleth up again, happily dropping her new pet back onto her cock. Byleth found herself bouncing in the Emperor’s lap, her breasts pressed up against Edelgard’s chest, taking in the cock made just for her over and over again.

Byleth did not last long, body clenching tightly around Edelgard as she trembled. Her head lulled back, going limp in Edelgard’s grip. Not that Edelgard seemed to care. She happily continued to bounce Byleth up and down, her eyes falling shut as she moaned loudly.

The Emperor leaned forward, chasing Byleth’s lips. Her skin was so cold it made Byleth whimper as the kiss was pressed against her. Edelgard sighed into the kiss, bringing Byleth down onto her cock one last time. A strangeness washed over Byleth’s lower half, Edelgard’s cum somehow warm and yet so very cold at the same time. Her insides could not seem to decide if they were burning or freezing.

Edelgard held Byleth to her chest, those claws gently caressing her shoulders and back as Byleth fought to catch her breath. “We will have guests soon, my pet,” Edelgard purred, perfectly happy and content with Byleth curled up in her lap. “Do you know your place?”

It took her a long minute, but Byleth pushed herself up and away from Edelgard’s chest. She nodded, rewarded with Edelgard’s inhuman smile, and the Emperor helped lift her off her cock.

Once more there was that sense of loss as she was no longer filled, but Byleth was too tired to care. She was too exhausted to care about anything other than fulfilling her mistress’s order. For even though it was phrased as a question, Byleth recognized it for what it was.

Byleth fell to her knees beside the throne, facing the doors of the throne room, her leash laying across the Emperor’s lap. She rested her head against Edelgard’s leg, eyes already closed. One of those clawed hands rested on the top of her head, gently running through her hair as Edelgard rewarded her with gentle pets. Byleth gave in, finally left alone, and allowed herself to fall asleep against her mistress.

This was her place now. This was where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an idea for a rescue attempt sequel. If there is interest, I'll see about writing it.


End file.
